Love Unshackled
by mythologygirl0701
Summary: Naruto is part of an inventory taken at a bandit raid. With no one familar with the ways of how to take care of a slave, Hinata takes him. Will Hinata and Naruto come out of the relationship unscathed, or will they be drawn together forever? slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Sai pushed open the door, the well oiled hinges barley making a sound. Inside he saw there were every other rookie team plus Gai's team. Walking in; he, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all took their seats.

This was not the normal mood or the location for a meeting. Instead of the meeting being held at the Hokage tower, they were at the hospital. Gone was Tsunade's normal drunken aloofness, today it had been replaced with a sad expression.

Tsunade glanced at all the people in the room, committing each face to memory and after the long moment heaved a small sigh and rose from her seat and walked over to a small window. She pulled the white blinds up to reveal what was housed in the white washed wall room.

Inside the room, lying on what looked like an uncomfortably small hospital bed, sat a young man, probably early twenties. His blonde hair hung in limp hanks across his head, blue eyes averted away form the crowd that was, unbeknownst, to him inspecting him through the one-way glass and horizontal cuts across his gold/tan face. Three of the odd marks on each of his cheeks. He was just sitting on the bed not moving an inch. If his chest did not rise and fall steadily them might have presumed him dead. Tsunade heaved another sighed, this one greater and full of pity for the poor soul in the room.

"His name is Naruto. No last name, just Naruto. As you all probably know I had a team break up a bandit camp about 13 miles southwest of here. When we were doing an inventory of what they had stolen, we found him. From what he can tell us, he was little more than a slave to them. His physical and mental states are ones of exhaustion. When we transported him here, he slept most of the week that we have had and cared for him. We had to put him on an IV so he would not get dehydrated. Unfortunately, he seems to think that the bandits sold him and we are just holding him until his new owner comes to pick him up." Tsunade paused, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to lessen the throb of her head. Closing her eyes she continued.

"Ino, I had your father take a look at him with your family's jutsu. His psyche is a total wreck. They broke his spirit and crushed his will to fight, so they were left with nothing but an obedient drone by the time they were finished with him. I've called you all here because we need to find him an owner. His state of mind is so fragile right now, that if we tell him he is free he might try to commit suicide." Tsunade released her nose and looked at her audience once more," So I'm just going to get straight to the point. Who wants him?"

A shocked and slightly awkward pause followed these words. Lee was the first to recover, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Tsunade shook her head. "This is no joke. Someone needs to take him, he needs to feel owned, his mind is so delicate, that if he doesn't he would do what I warned earlier. This would be considered a C-rank mission. He does know how to fight and he can use just about any weapon" Tsunade looked at the patrons in the room that stared at her with a stunned gape on their faces.

"Lord Hokage you can not honestly expect one of us to take him. Slavery is illegal." the Hokage held up a hand to silence the protest from Kiba.

"No, I don't expect one of _you_ to take him. I expect one of the girls to take him. From what Ino's father told me most of his former owners were women?" she let the statement hang in the air for a minute.

All eyes in the room turned to Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, some even glanced at Kurenai. "My hope would be that Hinata would take him. She lives on her own since she seceded from her place in the Hyyuga household. Since her home is big enough I figured she could take care of him until he takes his rights as a citizen."

All eyes turned to stunned Hinata, who had taken her place by Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai at the beginning of the strange meeting. "B-b-but Hokage...I-I-I don't want to h-have a s-s-s-slave." the Hokage shook her head.

"No he would not be a slave. He would be more like a servant. I figured since she was used to it would not be that different." Hinata thought it over, quickly scanning the Cons and Pros. The Cons outweighed the Pros by a ton by she would not stand by and let someone be tormented. "I'll t-t-ak-e him-m." she finally said, and the Fifth smiled for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐

Alone. That was the only thought that was going threw his head. Ever since he had been a small child he had been alone. He always did what his owner had told him to no matter how demeaning it was. He had been getting water for his late master when he had been told to run and hide until a lady came for him. He had done just that. He had heard screams of pain and the laughter of his former master. Then the laughter had died as though someone had flipped a switch. A lady wearing a cloak and mask had found him, and had taken him to another woman. This woman seemed to be in charge and she had led him to the room he was in now. A few men and women had come by run some tests on him and then left.

He could hear them talking. The people behind the window. Even though he could not see them, he could still hear them. He could hear a woman voice and then a few seconds later a man's. The woman was probably trying to prevent someone from buying him so she would not lose her job. He did not like male masters. They hit him even when he did something right, and while he was on the ground they kicked him. Mistress's... about the only thing he did not like about them was they made him shower and bathe with them. They also made him touch them. Given the choice he would always take a mistress over a master. So what if they moaned in the middle of the night, it sure as hell beat the alternative of getting hit, or beaten.

Naruto knew his body was nice. Several of his former mistress's had told him. Most of the time he was told when they were done with him.

_**"I swear, kit, if you have to bathe with any more vixens, I'm going to possess you and make them scream your name." **_

Kyuubi, Naruto only friend in his whole life. His very perverted friend. Bathing with his masters would not have been half as bad without Kyuubi putting perverted thoughts in his head. His inner thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of the door opening.

He kept his place, not moving, just staring at the white wall, '_Probably just more people to run tests.' _So when soft, gentle hands swept across his right arm and back; his head snapped up only to come face to face with the strangest mistress he had ever had.

She was beautiful by all standards. Her eyes were completely white; she had ear length raven hair that was clipped short in the back and had a tranquil, gentle air about her. The thing that stuck out the most was the fact that she looked around his age.

"Hello my name is Hinata. What is your name?" she said in a low voice as if they were the only two in the room, when in fact that was a lie, there were three people crowded around the entrance as Hinata sat crouched at the side of the bed on which he lay.

"Naruto." He said. The girl looked over to the woman behind her. She was the same lady that the woman with the cloak had taken him to.

"Well Naruto-kun, I'm your new owner." She looked him up and down then frowned. "Shall we get you out of the hospital and into some nicer cloths?" Naruto blinked at her for a moment and then stood up. Then he inspected himself "Is what I wear now unacceptable?" Hinata gasped slightly as he stood loomed over her, practially dwarfing her, he was tall for his age. She maybe came up to his sternum and then he still had a good 3 to 4 inches of height on her.

Then she looked at him and said "Well," she looked closely at the garb the he wore, "Isn't that thing you have on uncomfortable?" she said.

‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐

Once she was sure he was not going to attack her, she took his hand and linked his fingers with hers. Slowly, she led him out of the room that had been his home for the past….. Actually he did not know how long he had been there. "Ah, Mistress, how long was I in the hospital?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Oh, about six days. You slept most of it and the test taken on you took a day to complete." Slowly looking at him Hinata could not help but blush slightly. He had a strong build, almost as strong as Rock lee. His blonde hair, once she got him home and had it washed, would look like spun gold in the sun light and the way he carried himself told her that even though he had been broken of spirit, he still had honor and dignity. The three whiskers, like scars, on his face gave him the look of a Kitsune or a half human-half fox.

"Mistress, do I have something on my face?" this question caused Hinata to jump. She had been looking at him so intently that she had not noticed they had stopped. "Oh no, Naruto you don't but I was just wondering do you have a last name?"

'O_h yeah really nice Hinata ask him about something that reminds him he is a slave. Net you should just ask him what it's like to be a slave.' _Hinata mentally scolded herself for the question.

Naruto looked into the sky. "I used to… but it's been so long since someone has asked me I've forgotten it. I'm sorry; mistress, but I don't know my surname." Hinata's smile faded. "Naruto, you don't have to be sorry. I can understand that you would forget it. My last name was given up when my father suggested that I leave my clan." Naruto looked at his new master.

"Then you father was an idiot." Naruto said honestly.

'_**Smooth, kit, really smooth. I think you may have just found yourself a possilbe mate." **_The Kyuubi snickered in the shadow of his mind.

'_What are you going on about now, you old fur ball. She is my mistress. She would never see me as a mate. I'm just a tool to be used at her disposal. Nothing more." _Naruto said, denying the possible statement, even as he felt his heart shudder. He looked over at the young woman guiding him around by the hand, to have her as a mate; to have her accept him, flaws and all… would be… impossible.

Kyuubi sighed. _**'You know, not everyone will use you, kit. Some people actually do fall in love with there slaves. I think she is one of those select few people. Judging by the way she is leading you, I think you are her first slave. She does not even look like she has reached the age were she desires to mate.' **_

‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐

Naruto's thought were interrupted when his mistress tugged him into a shop. Glancing around he discovered they were in a clothing shop.

"Well, Naruto what would you like? Take your pick." Hinata said taking a seat by the register.

Naruto could only stare no one had ever asked him what he wanted. Slowly almost like he was appraising fine art, he went around the shop and looked at every item of clothing for males. After a few minutes he came back to Hinata with two sets of clothing. The first was a bright red jacket with a jet black shirt and pants. Set two was a bright orange jacket with black trim around the edges, a red shirt, and a pair of black pants. Smiling to herself, Hinata paid the owner of the shop. Now hand in hand, carrying a big shopping bag Hinata led her new friend to her apartment.

‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐

When they reached his master's home he could only stare. The apartment was huge! "Well welcome to my- I mean our home." Hinata said pulling the keys out of the door. "Here, set those on the table and I can give you the grand tour." Naruto soon learned that the door on the back wall led to the hot springs. "I'm the only apartment that has my own so you don't have to worry about being walked in on." she had said. That the doors on the left side of the hallway lead to the main and guest bedrooms and the balcony is the door on the back wall in the hot spring. Naruto nodded, showing he understood.

"Master, it's about seven thirty, what would you like to eat?" Hinata faulted. "No, I'm good, I'm not hungry. What would you like to eat? If you would like to you can take a shower." Hinata said pointing to the door he knew led to the springs.

Naruto was torn at this point. Usually, when he went to take a bath he was accompanied by whoever owned him at the moment. However she had made no attempt to join him. About half an hour later he came back dressed in a pair of the pants she had bought him. "How was your --?" Hinata released a small squeak when she turned to greet him. She swung around to face away from him.

"Um, um, um, Naruto, could you please go put on a shirt, please?" she spoke to the wall. Naruto looked down at his bare chest; he usually walked around like this after what he had just done. Then he remembered what his perverted counterpart had said about her inexperience. "Oh, yes, I will be right back."

When he returned, covered in a shirt, Hinata had already placed two plates on the table.

They ate with pleasant conversation. Hinata told about her family, even though she no longer stayed in the Hyyuga household, and friends, and Naruto listened, hung on to every word.

He was amazed. She came from a very noble family, but was kind and generous to everyone not singling out because of birth and rank. When she finished her short autobiography, she turned to ask him about himself. He told her what he could. She saw him as a person with hopes, likes and dislikes. She told him that he would no longer be forced to do anything that he did not want to do.

After dinner, they helped one another wash the dinner dishes. While rinsing a plate, Hinata yawned hugely, she couldn't help it, the yawn had snuck up on her.

"Here, Mistress, I'll finish this" Naruto spoke close to her ear. Hinata looked up at her charge and began to murmur a protest. But the man was persistent, and she went to lie down on the couch in the living room, curled on her left side, knees tucked into her chest, she fell hopelessly asleep.

By the time Naruto had cleaned all the dishes, the clock had chimed eight forty five, as he moved down the hall to his room, he glanced in to his mistress's. She was absent. He wandered around the house until he found his target.

There she was, sleeping on the couch. Curled in to herself on her left side. Her hair flung out behind her. Her breathing steady and smooth.

At first Naruto turned to leave. If she had wanted to sleep there, who was he to contradict her. But then he heard Kyuubi whisper _**"Come on, kit, she's asleep. She'll say yes-" **_Naruto shook his head to clear the perverted idiot's comments. He walked over to the couch and eased his arm under her knees and her shoulders. Picking her up with the ease of his strength he carried her to her bedroom, and placed her on the enormous bed that dwarfed her small stature. He turned to leave but looked over at her, as he watched her, she turned over and began to murmur words.

As you could imagine, Naruto kneeled down next to her and listened. She was repeating names. Ones he did and didn't know. As he rose to leave, she murmured one that made him freeze. She had said_ his _name followed shortly by a whimper.

He smiled knowing he would be punished tomorrow, but somehow not caring. He stretched his body out beside hers and her whimpering ceased immediately. He soon fell asleep to her soft breathing as a lullaby.

Little did he know, Kyuubi was hatching a plot. _**'Just you wait kit. I'll make sure you're never alone again."**_

* * *

This story is rated M because of Kyuubi's pervertedness!!

This story is kind of a rewrite I think…

If you want to see the original go to Spike Tashy and read "Love Shackled"

Thanks peoples for reading…

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

This **IS** a partial AU. So they rarely use the

Chakra in their body… so DON'T murder me!!

This is greatly appreciated…

* * *

Soft, buttery, golden rays of early morning sunlight filtered threw the blinds of the main bedroom onto two perfectly serene figures. Their breathing even and deep, it was obvious that they were asleep.

Hinata came into wakefulness slowly, as she always did. Her vision a blurry mess of gold skin, she waited patiently for it to clear and found that she was nosing the jugular of a person. Her body was pressed tightly under that of another, a leg fit snugly between hers, and her hands contoured to the chest of her unknown bed mate, the unknown person's arm around her waist. As Hinata was not accustomed to waking with a partner that she did not remember going to bed with, she yelped in shock and tried, in vain, to extract herself out of this persons hold.

Naruto came awake to a obviously distressed female trying to escape his hold. He released the struggling body and watched as she hit the floor with a soft thud.

Hinata crab-walked/scurried away from the bed-raider until she was the safe distance of her bedroom away from the culprit, she risked a glance at him. Her eyes rested on a bewildered and slightly guilty looking gold god that kneelt on her bed. In the shirt and trousers that she had bought for him only a day earlier, Naruto's chin now rested on his chest, his hands resting on his upper thighs, waiting for something.

Hinata looked at herself, then at the ex-pleasure slave, and then back to herself in her position, she let loose a giggle. That giggle soon turned into a laugh, a heart felt laugh that had Naruto looking at with a expression of embarrassment and guilt.

When Hinata finally sobered, Naruto chanced a peek at the woman sprawled out on the floor. "Mistress, forgive me, but what is so laughable?" he whispered.

Hinata stared at him momentarily, her cheeks slightly pink. "It was just so funny. The way I reacted and the expression on your face at the moment. Oh, I'm sorry… It should not be funny." Hinata picked herself off the floor and looked down at the clothes that she had worn yesterday. "How did I… Did you…?" the question was accompanied with random points of Hinata's finger toward the bedroom and living room.

"I carried you. You fell asleep on your sofa, and I… thought you would be uncomfortable there so I brought you into your bedroom." Naruto told the comforter on her bed. The comment, spoken so soft and quiet, hit Hinata straight in the heartstrings.

Hinata padded over to the male that sat on her down blankets, still as if waiting for something. "Thank you, Naruto." she whispered, looking at him with a tender heart.

She exited the room then came back when she realized she was alone. Sticking her head in the door jam, she looked at Naruto, who still held his position on her bed. "Naruto, what are you waiting for?" she said moving to stand full in the threshold.

"Mistress, I am waiting for whatever punishment you have for me…" he replied in a small puzzled voice, as if she should have bestowed the horrid abuse the instant she found him beside her.

"Punishment?" came Hinata's startled voice from beyond Naruto's line of vision. "Why would I punish you?" she said.

"Because…" Naruto's voice trailed off. He did not know why he had to be punished, he just knew he had to be.

He remembered a time when something similar to this had happened.

He had stayed with an owner over night, and her husband had come home the next morning. Caught in the act, the harlot-wife had accused him of raping her.

Despite his protest of innocence, her husband had taken him to the center of the encampment, strung him up and beat him relentlessly. Only when the man's arm had given out did he stop, but then husband had invited more men to take turns abusing him. All the time, Naruto said nothing, knowing no one would believe the one known as the bandit whore.

Naruto felt a shudder run down his spine at the memory. Not looking at the woman that ambled over to him, the bed sinking as her slight weight pressed into it. The next thing he felt were delicate hands enfolding his face, fingers pulling his head toward the little woman, until he looked at her.

"Naruto, you have done nothing wrong. You do not deserve any form of punishment. Come, help me fix breakfast." Hinata gave a tug on a hand he had not known she had taken possession of. Pulling him off the bed and toward the kitchen.

* * *

After taking turns changing, Hinata and Naruto, each clad in fresh clothes, went about making breakfast. As the two shifted through the kitchen for the necessary ingredients for what the were preparing, Hinata turned from the refrigerator and straight into Naruto's broad chest. Strong hands encased her upper arms and pulled her from his sternum.

Hinata was cross eyed from trying to look at her nose then murmured "Am I bleeding?". Naruto looked startled then dumbstruck then laughed. And laughed. Hinata took offence to this.

"Well, its not my fault! Its like running into a brick wall!" This only made Naruto laugh harder. When he sobered, he wiped away the tears of mirth, and leaned forward to inspect her injured nose.

They finished breakfast without anymore altercations. As they ate, Naruto piped up with "Mistress, your nose is quite red." Hinata, once again, went cross eyed to consult her nose. Then she looked at Naruto inquiring a silent question. "Naruto, you do not have to call me mistress. It makes me feel… monstrous. Unfeeling. Just Hinata will be all right." Naruto looked up from his plate and gazed at her in amazement.

"As you wish, Mis—… Hinata." he said, with a smile.

Hinata grinned at his smile. "Naruto, please, you must understand. I will not order you to do something that is uncomfortable or demeaning. " He and Hinata got up to wash the breakfast dishes. While they washed the soiled dishes, they talked about whatever came to mind until Hinata questioned his life before her. His eyes clouded with pain and humiliation and she wished she had not asked. He told her of abuse, hunger, and otherwise belittling tasks and Hinata then knew the true meaning of a monster. Naruto finished his tale with a pained breath and seeing this pain in his ridged stance, his hands gripping the side of the sink with crippling strength, Hinata pulled his head down and waited for his eyes to open.

When they did, she pushed his spun gold hair out of his eyes so he could see her clearly. "Naruto," she spoke clear and calm regardless of the fury that was ignited on his behalf, "I will never, never treat you that way, you are human and do not deserve such horrible treatment." Naruto released the pent up breath the was caught in his lungs. He then lowered his head to the scoop of her shoulder and just stood there. Hinata linked her arms around his waist and just held him, giving him comfort the only way she could.

They stood there for the longest time but a knock on the door forced them apart. Hinata chuckled and went to see who was there, while Naruto began to put the dishes that had dried up in the cabinet.

Hinata answered the door and found the _greenest _landscape she had ever experienced. "G-g-ai-s-sens-e-i, how mm-ay I h-elp you?" she inquired. Gai drew a large breath and spoke in rapid secession. "Yes, Hinata, the Fifth requests your presents at her tower to inquire about your charge, Naruto, to see how he has settled in his first few days. She asks you be there within the hour."

Hinata thought of how Naruto had responded to the kindness. "Y-y-es. We wi-l-l be th-er-e." Hinata said shutting the door after the older man had left with a light snap.

All the while, Naruto grew curious and anxious. Was this "Fifth" person going to separate him from Hinata? Then something hit him like a ton of bricks, Hinata didn't shudder around him like she did around other people. He felt his chest swell with pride. But that pride was outshined by the anxiety of what was to come at the "Fifth's".

"**A**_**ww, the kit worries." **_came the dark snicker from the back of his mind._'What the hell are you talking about?" _Naruto shot back at the overgrown feather-duster. _**"The kit worries about his vixen…"**_the voice purred silkily into his psyche. _'You know nothing!' _he whispered fiercely. When Hinata had donned her clothes for the day and a jacket, they left for the tower of the Hokage. Naruto was relieved that something else occupied his attention other than the conversation that had transpired between him and his animal counterpart.

They reached the immense tower on time and ascended up the stairs to the main office. Hinata approached a desk containing a small secretary-like woman with curly black hair, "We a-a-re h-e-re—" she started then a boisterous voice boomed from the doors down the hall. There stood the mighty Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She ambled leisurely over to them and spoke, "Hinata, I would like to see Naruto first, if you don't mind."

Naruto watched Hinata speak to the blonde woman he vaguely remembered from his days in the hospital and saw her nod and sink down into an overstuffed chair to wait for something. He also looked up at the woman motion for him to follow her to a room.

'_Come, you're a pretty one… oh, yes, very handsome…_' the voice of his past droned in to nothingness.

Naruto stiffen as the memory tore through him. But he forced his muscles to move him from his place by the door to the room that was indicated. The woman, called Tsunade as he had heard Hinata say, looked at a chair in front of the desk at which she now sat. He sat and looked at her, still unsure of why he was here.

"How are you adjusting?" she said to start the conversation. "Fine" he murmured. Tsunade chuckled and returned to the questioning. "Well, Naruto, the real reason I have asked you here is that I wish to know about the seal present on your abdomen." Naruto went rigid, ready to bolt for the door any minute. Tsunade held up a hand to stop his untried escape. "I just wish to know, I have no malicious intentions just wish to know what is concealed inside your body." she said.

He considered his options. One, he could tell the woman sitting a short distance away from him his secret, or two, he could refuse and she could summon Hinata to her and have her force his tongue, and that meant having two people hear the confusion. And he couldn't bear having Hinata, kind, gentle, sweet Hinata, look at him with an expression of horror and disgust like so many had done before her.

He gaze became fixed on a piece of carpeting. "The seal contains the only thing close to a friend or family that I have had all my life. The Kyuubi. I have never told anyone of this, for the simple fact that this little tid bit of information only leads to more pain and suffering on my account." He waited for the intake breath that would signal a faint or the scream of revulsion or even the attack that he was sure would follow. It never came. Instead he heard the furious scribbling of a pencil against paper.

When she looked up again she gazed at him with an expression he had never seen in another's eyes. She stood and strode over to him, when she reached the stunned man she held out her forearm. Naruto looked at the extended extremity, clearly bewildered. Tsunade chuckled and pulled his hand toward the bend in her arm until she clasped the exact same place Naruto did. "Thank you, Naruto. I will hold your secret."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Naruto started toward the door. "Oh and Naruto?" Naruto froze in mid-step, "Yes, Hokage?" he said facing the door, ready to exit the heavy slab.

"Send Hinata in, please. Thank you." Tsunade said in a small chuckle.

With a sigh of relief, Naruto exited the grand Hokage's chambers and went down the short corridor to were the "waiting room" was and to were Hinata sat, twiddling her dainty thumbs.

He cleared his throat to attract her attention and said softly, "Hinata, the Hokage wishes to see you." He glanced up quickly to see the registered shock on her face then went to sit beside her while she rose to go speak with the Lady Hokage.

"I'll be back shortly, Naruto" Hinata promised. He just nodded dumbly and relaxed in his seat but Hinata could see that he was still ready to spring if he was threatened in this strange place. Hinata made the same trip Naruto had just minutes before but in reverse. As she entered the large room, she was greeted pleasantly by the Hokage herself. "Hinata, thank you for coming. All right, I just want to say thank you for taking Naruto in the first place. He hasn't been top much trouble has he?" the woman said, anxious to hear about the ex-bandit slave.

"Oh, n-no, h-e's f-in-e-e." Hinata said, knowing this information was true. "Alright, I want you to take Naruto to a training ground someplace and test his abilities, I just want to see the extent of what he was learned or was taught." Tsunade explained her plan to the woman sitting in the chair across form her desk.

Hinata withdrew from the door about thirty minutes after she went in, a mysterious grin on her angelic face pricked Naruto's suspicion. She sashayed her way over to the confused young man and whispered "Come on, let's go." She gripped his hand and tugged him toward the door to leave.

They both dove into the bright afternoon sunlight together and took off for the east side of the large city. They passed shops, stands and small games that the children had made to entertain themselves while their parents worked. They pasted many things but neither of them noticed the beautiful scenery. Hinata was focused on her location, Naruto fixated on the movement of the woman guiding him through the maze of roads.

They passed a quaint little workshop, and entered a lightly wooded area. They traveled past the trees that looked as if they had been cut back because of new housing being built, but the structures never having being built, the woods had grown back.

When they had come to what seemed the very center of the forest, they heard a commotion. "Well, who is that making all that noise?" Hinata murmured. They went to investigate and soon discovered that it was an odd combination of people. Kiba, Gai, and Tenten all stood as if about to brawl with one another.

Tenten and Kiba faced each other and held fighting positions, poised and ready to kick the opponent's ass. Both their heads spun when the two people entered the grounds. Gai was first to welcome them.

"My young friends! Care to join us?" He offered. Naruto wished he could say no, but Hinata nodded enthusiastically. He followed her over to a thick oak tree and sat waiting for her to finish what she wanted to do here.

Hinata ambled over to Gai shyly. The older man noticed this and inquired about her behavior. "Hinata, what is the matter? Is there something you wish to ask me?" he said, turning to face the young lady. "Y-e-es, G-g-ai-s-sens-e-i. The Ho-kage aske-d me to in-spe-ct Naruto and I don't kn-o-ow h-ow…" Hinata started.

"Ahhhhhh, I see you want me to inspect him for you. Of course, Hinata I would be happy to." Gai smiled and went back to watching the faux battle between Tenten and Kiba.

As the battle ended, Tenten out on top, Gai came over to Hinata and Naruto's shady spot under the tree, ready to inspect the young man's worth in his defensive skills. Then the problems dawned upon him Naruto had no opponent. Tenten lie on the ground at the side of the grounds, dozing. Kiba nursing a nasty looking wound Tenten had given him in her excitement of the fake battle. And Gai himself could not test the man. It would be unfair and inappropriate. Then his eyes landed on the little woman fiddling with her hands. Yes. The former Hyuuga heir could hold her own against any rival.

"Naruto, Hinata!" the green giant called. Naruto's head snapped to attention and Hinata looked upon him with curious eyes. He continued, "Since Kiba is injured and I will no risk being impaled by Tenten for interrupting her sleeping habits, I have no other adversary for Naruto's examination. Hinata if you would not mind, would you consent to being the… for lack of a better word… guinea pig?" Gai said flashing his startlingly white teeth.

Hinata looked shocked. As did Naruto. He looked at the small woman, who barely reached his chest. They expected _him _to fight _her_. Naruto grew more and more worried be the second. What if she became angry with him for hurting her after this little coup? What if he hurt her very badly? She didn't look strong enough to break the twig lying by her feet, let alone disarm him in a spar.

As Hinata worked through the thoughts rushing through her head, she noticed something. Gai was right. No other was here to be Naruto's assailant so why shouldn't she fill the spot?

She looked at Naruto first then Gai. "Al-lri-ght" she said. She finished her walk over to the center of the battle grounds and made a motion for Naruto to follow. Once the reached the middle, she placed Naruto fifteen feet in front of her and walked backward and stopped.

Gai watched the event unfold and nodded. Then began to wonder if he had made the right choice when both Naruto and Hinata dropped into the stance of their choice. Ready to take the other on in a mock battle.

* * *

oh my GAWD….

cliff hanger

I know I'm EVIL...

**NO**! I'm worse than that I'm the **AUTHOR**!!


	3. Chapter 3

So we left off with our totally AWESOME hero and heroine about to kick one another's behinds… right…?

There might be some pervyness with Kyuubi… sorry…

So let's get to the story!!

* * *

Hinata stood, feet apart, hands in front of her, rigid as a board. She knew he did not want to face her, not out of arrogance, mind you, but out of fear that he would hurt her. Naruto did not know that she could practically hold her own against anyone.

Naruto simply stood waiting for this farce to be over. They really didn't expect him to harm the little woman that stood not twenty feet from him. He could kill her, not on purpose of course, but still, one horribly placed kick, punch, or attack would kill her. He was surprised when she took a defensive stance and seemed ready to give him a challenge with this fight.

He waited and waited for either of them to pop out and say, "Ha-ha, fooled you!" But no such surprise came. So Naruto dropped into what he saw as a stance. Loose muscles, relaxed joints, and blank face. He had fought this way for as long as he could remember.

They faced each other off for what seem hours and when Gai had about had enough and was about to leave, he watched as Hinata suddenly bolted across the field and aim a kick at the side of her opponent's head.

Naruto's eyes widened and he ducked just in time and whirled a safe distance from the hellion who had attacked him. Hinata followed him, placing attack after attack, willing him to fight back so Gai could observe him. But Naruto kept dodging and evading her.

She placed a kick by his head but he scrunched down and the attack hit nothing but air. He was quick; she had to give him that. Even Tenten had roused herself from her nap to watch them duke it out.

Naruto put his first offensive move in the form of a foot behind hers and pulled her leg out from under her. Hinata landed ungracefully on her bottom and watched as Naruto's blank face was now a 'Ha, I got you' smirk.

'OH, now, you've done it Naru-kun' Hinata thought with fake anger, she was happy that he was actually fighting back now. She maneuvered her weight and sprang up and hit two back tucks and landed on her feet and then brought her hand up and wagged her fingers at Naruto, an invitation to come and get it.

Naruto's smirk became a full fledged grin and he obliged her, charging her with magnificent speed. Hinata looked ready when he grasped her around the middle, but was shocked all the same; he had such speed!

She tucked under herself and escaped his hold and hooked her leg around ankles and pulled hard. This little move caused the man of such great girth and weight, to fall flat to the ground.

Hinata mounted him; her knees under his arms, hers hands splayed beside his head.

"Do you yield?" Hinata gasped, adrenaline making her unaware of the position she held.

Meanwhile, in the dark crevice of Naruto's mind, Kyuubi grew restless. _**"Take her. Look at her. She enjoys the way she now sits atop you!"**_

Naruto pushed away the fox. _"No."_ he seethed.

Naruto looked at the goddess above him and smiled, raising himself up off the ground until he was eye level with the fighting hellion, his nose dusting hers. "Never." he teased, then he settled down in the dirt and put his arms behind his head, the very image of comfort.

Hinata rolled her eyes at the male arrogance she had never witnessed in the young man. She rolled off him and assumed her stance once more. Waiting for him to get off his cute posterior and fight her like he meant it.

"Alright! Your choice, not mine." Hinata shrugged, not wanting to continuing, but having to because of the lack of opponents. They resumed their fighting, like clockwork. One attacked, the other dodged.

Hinata remembered times like these. Times with her friends, training. Laughing, playing around. She had none of that now. Not since she had abnegated her claim to the heir of her clan.

Unbeknownst to either of the people fighting, Gai had seen enough and left quietly, not wanting to anger either one of them. He had watched both Kiba and Tenten leave when they had gotten bored with the spar. But Gai had stayed waiting to gather enough information to tell the Hokage. Now that he had it he was leaving.

Naruto marveled at the speed the little woman before him had. To yank a man of his height and weigh off of his feet took muscle, and a lot of it. She had it. He had never had to fight one of the women who had owned him. Normally, because the women who bought him were fragile things, he doubled as a bodyguard as well as whatever she wanted him for.

But not with Hinata. Nothing was normal with her. He had not had to do one thing that he normally did with her that he had done with anyone else. He didn't even have to dress like he did when he was owned by another woman; they normally preferred him to dress shirtless or in form fitting clothing. But not Hinata. Hell, she about had a heart attack when he walked around in nothing but his trousers.

But, he kind of liked that becoming blush that stole over he cheeks when he did, though. It made her look angelic. Her breathing got shallow to, like she had just run a course, and that combined with that blush, he had to hold himself in check.

* * *

What do you think?

…………………………………Oh my pulling your leg, how could I quit after only 752 words…

Sorry couldn't resist doing that!!

Enjoy the rest!!

* * *

"_Wait! Stop! Enough, Naruto!"_ he chastised himself. He was used to wanting things he had no hope of getting, but he normally pushed the wanting beside. Why couldn't do that now? He had done so a million times before with the thought of freedom and love. Then he had been there so long he had forgotten what freedom was.

'_You will never be worthy of anyone, especially a woman of you own. You are nothing but a machine for a short time's pleasure, nothing more. You have no heart…'_ A voice snapped out of nowhere.

The voice stung like a million bees. He hated it, hated being exactly what she had said, hated knowing that he would never have the love he wanted so desperately, hated knowing that it was true.

He stopped mid-motion and had Hinata barrel into him with the force of a wild bear. They tumbled for a time and finally landed Naruto straddling the small woman.

As if on reflex, his legs seized up and his body weight pressed the tinier form into the ground. As if he had done the position a million times, which he had, he gripped both of her hands and held them above her head.

Hinata suddenly felt her head being forced up and looking into the eyes of the man she had never seen before. These weren't the eyes of the sweet, meek, gentle man she had found at the hospital. These were the eyes of a man desperate and furious.

She wondered briefly about what he was angry about. But that thought wasn't entertained long, as Hinata's mouth was soon being burned by the heat of a insane kiss.

Naruto's mouth scorched against hers with a cunning accuracy that was part art form and part natural talent. It was nothing like the awkward kisses she'd tried in the past. He kissed her aggressively, demanding and coaxing at the same time. Like he wanted her, as if he needed her to respond to his kisses, touches.

Hinata relaxed against the hold of the enraged male that held her captive, her heart fluttered like a bird caught in a snare. Naruto accepted the act with a sweep of his tongue, seeking the woman that was hidden behind the shy, shuddering girl that was Hinata.

Naruto growled low in his chest, she tasted sweet, so unbelievably sweet. The sound startled Hinata, it sounded like a wild animal was with her instead of Naruto.

'Well', she thought, 'we are outside…' she let the thought slip past her then snagged it back. She was outside! Outside of all places! She stilled under the hold of the man above her.

Naruto was to _preoccupied_ to notice that Hinata was no longer responding to his kisses. But he did notice when she let loose a gasp. He raised his head with a laziness that said he had all the time in the world. As he looked upon the woman, he realized what he was doing and with whom.

"Hinata, I… I… I am so sorry." He injected in a small voice. The whispered words did not even begin to convey how sorry he was for forcing this on her. The sweet, shy lady who had given him a second chance at a life with some meaning. He had soiled her, tarnished her worth among others of her class. Naruto relinquished his place above her and stood. Naruto's eyes roamed over the woman; her mouth was swollen from his kisses, her eyes dilated, the white irises gone from waxen snow to smokey cream.

Hinata followed suit and looked frantically around for Gai. 'He must have left before we had finished.' Hinata thought. She looked up at Naruto and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Naruto, I was shocked. I was not… I am not… I did not mean for you to feel rejected… I have never been touched as you have touched me…" Hinata said as her gaze finding a stray piece of twig very interesting at the moment.

Never been touched as he had touched her! Naruto was stunned. Were men here utter fools? So blind, that they would let this woman, with her kind nature and beauty, go by this long with out being claimed in a marriage?

Obviously they were.

But Naruto let her comment go by without any words from him. She didn't need him criticizing her love life. Lord knows, she could say more than enough about his. Hinata grew red-faced when Naruto said nothing.

But she read the look in his eyes when he looked at her, the look of understanding and compassion. She released a sigh she had not known she had held. They made their way home in an oddly comfortable silence.

When they returned home they each nibbled on whatever they found they were hunger for and went to bed early. Naruto hoped she would fall asleep on the couch again, so he would have some excuse to sidle up in Hinata's bed again.

"_**Hahaha… and you say **__**I'm**__** perverted"**_ the ever present feather-duster loomed in the back of Naruto's head. Snickering at the thoughts going through Naruto's mind, making the spirit edgy with anticipation.

'_Will you SHUT UP!?'_ He griped back at the animal-spirit. This got the animal to cease his comments. The rest of the night was silent from the Kyuubi but Naruto got almost no sleep.

He kept dreaming of a pale goddess, who accepted the gold god, loving him with all her heart even thought the god though he did not deserve the female deity's love and devotion.

He awoke periodically every hour almost but finally gained the sleep he wanted around two o' clock. He slept cautiously, just dozing in and out of a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night until dawn.

But the pale goddess still haunted his dreams. A lovely phantom of the woman who slept in the other room. So unaware of the events that transpired within the mind of the man who wanted her more than he knew he wanted his own freedom.

ok peoples

what'd you think?

and for those You, When No One Else lovers it will be up by Friday, April 18, 2008

love you buddies bye bye


End file.
